Hungry Eyes
by ari anwarunya
Summary: Harry and Hermione meet again on the train in their sixth year. Their reunion is more than expected!


I feel; the magic between you and I  
  
I wanna hold you so hear me out  
  
I wanna show you what loves all about  
  
Darlin tonight  
  
Now I've gotcha in my sights with these  
  
Hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
Hermione hummed along with the American music. Her feet tapping out the beat. Her head rocking side to side. The muscles in her back rolling and her hips swaying.  
  
Her eyes closed as she hummed along. Her flip flops slapping floor of the train compartment. Her hair swinging in the low ponytail.  
  
Crookshanks sits on the upholstered seat. His eyes watching Hermione sway to the beat.  
  
Now belting the words out Hermione turned around and around. Her hands above her head, fingers snapping. Turning the phonograph up louder, she rocked her hips and closed her eyes. Singing the words of her dreams.  
  
Unaware that Harry and Ron were standing outside the compartment door. Hearing everything, and seeing everything through the frosted glass doors of the walkway.  
  
The song was closing to a finish now and Hermione sang softer than before. Eyes still closed and music loud she didn't notice the presence of more people in the compartment with her.  
  
Crookshanks jumped off the seat. He moved to sit at Hermione's feet. Mewing for her to pick him up. Hermione bent down and scooped him up. His sharp claws caught in her tank top and she paused a moment to unhook them.  
  
The song was on repeat and started immediately up again. This time Hermione sang to Crookshanks. Holding him in her arms she gently spun him around. Kissing his squashed up nose. and giggling when his long orange fur fell in an arc as she spun. She was too high on the music to care.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Harry and Ron watched open mouthed at the words in the song. the heavy beat and the throaty voice singing. Hermione's sweet tones intermingled.  
  
AS she spun her hair slipped free of the ponytail holder and whipped around her face. It was sleeker than the year before. The bushy quality nearly gone.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose as she kissed Crookshanks, but Harry was watching Hermione. So calm and happy. Since Viktor had dumped her for some girl from Durmstrang she hadn't been her usual self.  
  
She wouldn't eat unless someone force fed her, and the foods she chose were nothing that Viktor would have eaten. As they reminded her of him. Painfully so. The only thing she ever ate anymore more Latke's.  
  
The thin potato pancakes were what kept her going. AS a result she was very thin and pale. Some of her clammy skin was gone this year. She sparkled. Freckles masking the tear marks that were constantly present.  
  
Knowing she would be embarrassed if she found that he and Ron had been watching her dance Harry nudged Ron. Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry nodded his head in the direction of Hermione and tiptoed over to her.  
  
He waited for a minute. her eyes were still closed and he wanted to surprise her at the perfect time.  
  
Her back was to him now. The music was loud, blaring now. Then quiet for a moment. Harry held his breath until it turned on again. There it was his cue.  
  
Hermione was swaying her hips to the beat. Her back was to him, and her arms around Crookshanks, holding him closely.  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
  
Harry moved in. Pulling her close to him. He matched her hips movements. Startled she looked to her side and saw Harry there. Smiling at her. An invitation to dance with him  
  
I've got this feeling that won't subside-  
  
Harry had his arms wrapped around her arms which were cradling Crookshanks. The hip movements were intimate and seductive. She smiled at him with her head turned. He smiled softly. His teeth glowing slightly in the growing dark.  
  
I look at you and I fantasize-  
  
Harry kissed the tip of Hermione's nose affectionately. She blushed and moved her hips softly against his. Crookshanks was purring, basking in the attention.  
  
Your mine tonight-  
  
Harry was smiling against Hermione's hair. Being at least a head taller than her she fit comfortably into his chest. He smiled at their reflection in the window. They fit together perfectly.  
  
Now I've gotcha in my sights  
  
Harry smelled in hermione's hair. She smelled like pears. Her temple against his neck was smooth and soft. She was increasingly warm in his arms. He rubbed his forehead against her hairline.  
  
With these HUNGRY EYES!  
  
Harry and Hermione were gathering attention now. Some came for the loud music while other spotted the large crowd gathered outside the door of the train compartment. Few could see in because the first in the row were the tall Weasleys George, Fred, and Ron Weasley stood staring. Ginny giggled from a seat. She knew this would happen.  
  
I look at you and I can't disguise-  
  
Harry and Hermione were so enraptured with each other they didn't notice the crowd. Harry was resting his head on Hermione's head and Hermione had her eyes half close and was laying her bobbing head on Harry's shoulder. Leaving her creamy neck exposed.  
  
I've got HUNGRY EYES!  
  
Ginny smirked at Fred and George, whom had overcome their shock and were now checking out all seventh year girls in the curious crowd. But Ron stayed still. Ginny wondered if he was in shock. Shock suspicions were overrun as he closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them again. he repeated this move several times.  
  
I feel the magic between you and I-  
  
While Ron was staring in disbelief. Harry and Hermione were having the time of their lives. Hips swaying sensuously and arms intertwined the were complete.  
  
The puzzle of Hogwarts was complete.  
  
A/N: Hey all. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it. And yes Hungry Eyes is the name of the song intermixed with the chapter. The song is featured in my favorite American movie "Dirty Dancing' with Jennifer grey and Patrick Swayze. If you all review your approval there will be hopeful more to come! 


End file.
